Wireless sensor nodes, such as video sensors are attractive for a wide range of web-based consumer electronics applications, e.g., remote surveillance. However, conventional methods of managing and transmitting digital media obtained from such sensor nodes have various drawbacks. For example, existing web-based video streaming frameworks, such as the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP), Live Streaming (HLS), and the Motion Picture Experts Group's Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (MPEG-DASH), have dependencies between the individual video segments and a manifest file that contains video metadata. These manifest files require special segment generation tools and create dependencies between the segments of a given video stream, complicating video data management and distribution and leading to compatibility issues.
Further, existing web-based video players are limited to fetching video segments over TCP/IP networks. The video segment dependencies complicate video segment distribution by resource-constrained sensor nodes, which typically employ non-TCP/IP protocols. Moreover, existing players require complex plug-ins that invite security vulnerabilities or have very limited cross-platform support. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.